


I Heard You Watch From Afar

by orphan_account



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: caught in the headlights of your love. stuck in the first for some time.Johnny arrives at Morrissey's door not knowing what to do.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Angie Marr, Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Morrissey/Johnny Marr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Heard You Watch From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> set in 1987.
> 
> title from Make Your Move by You Me At Six

It was 3am. Mid January.

Johnny shouldn't be stood outside Morrissey's door - in the middle of winter - but he is. Cigarette in his mouth, as usual, couldn't be seen without one. The smoke lingering around his skinny fingers everytime he took a drag. He felt a bit tense about standing outside his best friends door, he just couldn't understand why. 

Almost five fucking years, none of them can seem to shake that feeling of butterflies off whenever they're around each other. They were in love with each other; although Morrissey seemed to have a different idea on that. He harboured a love for Johnny outside the music, he'd fallen in love with him - was infatuated with him to say the least - there was no way of getting him out of it. The younger man hadn't really took time to think about his feelings. He doesn't really want to though, Johnny's already committed to Angie and has been for the past 8 or so years.

He knew one thing, it was that all Morrissey wanted was him. 

Johnny shudders at that thought. The thought of being in love with anyone else except his wife.

He didn't exactly know why he was outside his best friends house. Morrissey is probably pacing his house, thinking about things he's said. Those words both of them said to each other about a week ago. They're probably running through his mind. 

Johnny put his cigarette out, crushing the cigarette with heel of his foot and knocked on Morrissey's door. Morrissey was a little pissed off that he heard someone knocking at his door. Especially at 3am. Although, he was guessing that it was Johnny so he didn't mind at all.

Morrissey opened the door, smiling at the boy in front of him - which was rather stupid of him, as it was pitch black outside and it was the middle of winter - Johnny couldn't exactly make out his best friends facial expression but he knew that whenever Moz was around him, he was always happy. 

Morrissey lead Johnny into the living room, a lamp was turned on in the corner by him as Johnny sat on the settee. 

"Why you here then?" Morrissey asked, his blue eyes boarded holes into Johnny's body. looking him up and down.

Johnny shrugged in response to Morrissey's question, later explaining that it was because he just wanted to see him. Angie was also out as well, otherwise, Johnny would've been asleep by now; his wife wrapped up in his arms. 

He wished that was the case right now and he wasn't sat next to his best friend. Not in a bad way though, Johnny was just tired and missing her.

The younger boy rested his head on Moz's shoulder. Morrissey ran a hand through Johnny's hair. 

The urge came back to Morrissey. Whenever he looked at him, he wanted to kiss him. Morrissey knew exactly what Johnny was doing to him and it drove him insane. However, Johnny didn't really realise the extent of what he was doing to his best friend. 

He was scared.

The younger man's head lifted up from Morrissey's shoulder, Johnny turned to face him. Johnny has always loved Morrissey's eyes, very blue and beautiful; He could get lost in them forever. Though Morrissey was the opposite, he hated his eye colour. 

Johnny couldn't exactly understand why though, why did Morrissey hate his eye colour?

Johnny's were something else, Morrissey thought to himself. Everything about Johnny was so amazing. He was a beautiful person inside and out. Morrissey was in love and no one could really stop him from that because he'd just keep digging his own grave, like he had been for the past 9 years of his life, if they did. 

The tension between them made Morrissey want to close the distance between them both even more, though he knew Johnny was married and that he was committed to Angie. Morrissey always had boundaries especially when it came to Johnny and his relationship. He'd always known he could never have Johnny fully to himself, apart from the nights they'd be hiding away behind buildings and in run down hotel rooms.

Those were times where those boundaries were taken too far; times where Johnny had initiated some sort of kiss or make out session, times where morrissey had to tell him to stop; they didn't though. Not because he and Angie had "broken up" but because he was drunk and she wasn't there. They were the times where he could have him all to himself.

fuck it, he thought. The boy looked so dreamy, which was true, Johnny was just lost in his own thoughts. Smiling away to himself. He looked so peaceful. It wasn't like that for long though, he'd been pulled out of his daydreaming and felt Morrissey's lips on top of his own. Without hesitation, he kissed him back. 

"I love you." 

Those words made Johnny smile against Morrissey's lips. 

"I love you more than life."


End file.
